Chapter 1 Rory's Big Ski Trip
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory and her Roomate Lia go on a skiing trip one weekend to get off campus see who they end up meeting/running into
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One Thursday afternoon Rory walks into her apartment

Lia- ''Hey Rory!''

Rory- ''Hey Lia what are you up too?''

Lia- ''being bored'' she says looking at the tv flipping through channels she finally turns it off hey ''I have an idea''

Rory- ''ok let's hear it''

Lia- ''come on let's go up to the mountains this weekend let's get off campus and do something fun we dont have any classes tomorrow''

Rory- ''where do you wanna go?''

Lia- ''let's go up to my parent's condo up in the White Mountains and get up really early in the morning and hit the slopes then we can come back and sit in the hottub outside that over looks the mountains and just relax our sore muscles''

Rory- ''sitting outside in the cold is you idea of fun?''

Lia- ''well we won't be cold because we will be in the hottub come on please we need a break and need to get away I promise you it will be fun go back and we can leave tonight''

Rory- ''oh well I actucally have to go back to Stars Hollow and get some stuff then we can go to Doose's Market and pick up some food for the road and for the condo then we can get up early and go to Luke's for breakfast then we can head up to the mountains and hit the slopes at noon then hae a break and get some lunch then ski until dusk then head back to your place and then sit in the hottub then have a big dinner because we will be hungry by then''

Lia- ''wow ok sounds like you have got our weekend planned out and you know we can just pick up stuff in the mountain's we do have stores there to get food''

Rory- ''I know but I like being prepared a head of time''

Lia- ''oh yes I know she leave's to go start packing...wait she says and turns around do you know how to ski?''

Rory- ''oh yea my dad took my mom and I once and it wasen't so pretty''

Lai- just laughs ''yea I can just picture it all in my head trying to see your mom on ski's so where did you say you lived again?''

Rory- ''oh stars Hollow it's a really small town about 30 minute drive from here''

Lia- ''ok'' she leave's the room to go and pack

Rory- also goes to her room to start to pack her stuff as well


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girls leave the apartment and lock it up then go downstair's to get Lia's suv packed and they get in and buckled up and Lia turns the car on and starts driving away from Yale and Rory helps give her directions in the direction of Stars Hollow

Lia- ''are you sure your mom's gonna be cool with me staying over tonight?''

Rory- ''of course cool is her street name she's my best friend and would never say no to anything''

Lia- ''allowing a stranger to sleep in her house?''

Rory- ''Lia come on be real you are not a stranger you have been my roomate for 4 years she loves you has a daughter too and because you take such great care of me and you are my best friend at Yale''

Lia- ''that's very sweet... so is that the real name of your town Stars Hollow?''

Rory- ''um yea it is''

Lia- ''wow I've just never heard of a town that's named like that before it sounds like a name of a town you would hear a in fairy tale book''

Rory- ''oh yea well I guess it sorta is like living in a fairy tale book because of all the odd and corky towns people that live in my town''

Lia- ''hey so many this weekend we will meet hot guys and we can invite them to the condo and have like a party''

Rory- ''oh yea maybe exit at the next exit''

Lia- does that

Rory- ''ok pull in here''

Lia- drives into the town

Rory- ''ok over there is my street she points''

Lia-''ok''

Rory- ''ok pull in here the blue house''

Lia- pulls into the driveway and parks

The girls get out of the suv

Rory- gets her dirty clothes out of the trunk then shuts it

They go up to the house

Rory- opens the door Hello...''welcome to my place''

Lia- ''aww I love it it's so cute and the town is great too I want to live here''

Lorelai- ''hey you're here Hi Hunnie Hi Lia'' she says as she comes down the stairs from upstairs ''welcome to Stars Hollow'' she says to Lia and gives them each a hug

Rory- ''Lia you remember my mom Lorelai right?''

Lia- ''yes I do Hi it's nice to see again Lorelai''

Lorelai- ''so what are you doing home wihat's with the spontaneous visit?''

Rory- ''came home to deliver my dirty filthy laundry to my wonderful mother who will do my laundry for me because I'm a dirty filthy Yale Girl now''

Lorelai- ''your funny you see the hello I get Lia''

Lia- just laughs

Rory- ''ok ok we're here for a quick trip but we're leaving early in the morning to go up to the mountain's to ski and relax this weekend''

Lorelai- ''Your going skiing!?''

Rory- ''yea we are why?''

Lorelai- ''but I though you didn't like skiing the last time?''

Rory- ''no I had fun you were the one who didn't like it... it's gonna be fun trust me ok we're gonna run out to get some food from Doose's to bring with us on our trip and then maybe stop by the video store and rent a video for tonight and a movie night and pack and get ready for the trip so start one of my load's of laundry while we are gone please so I can pack it for tomorrow''

Lorelai- ''ok''

Rory- ''ok ready come on let's go''

Lia- ''cya later Lorelai''

Lorelai- ''bye girls''

Rory and Lia leave the house and get back into Lia's Suv

Lia- ''I like her!''

Rory- ''yea she is cool she smiles''

The Girls head over to Doose's Market


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The girl's walk to the store

Lia- ''I find your mom completely fascinating''

Rory- ''funny so does she''

Lia- ''god your so lucky you live in this great town and you have this great mom who let's you do anything and your lucky because you live so close to Yale that she can come and visit anytime she wants''

Rory- ''she doesen't visit alot only when she has a care package to deliver or comes to lunch or breakfast or sometimes even dinner if she really has something to important to tell me''

Lia- ''what does she do again?''

Rory- ''she runs an Inn here in Stars Hollow and sometimes helps my step father Luke who you will meet tomorrow in the diner at breakfast''

Lia- ''I wish my parent's could come down and visit me but they are always up in Maine''

Rory- ''do they like living in Maine?''

Lia- ''yea it's where I was raised''

Rory- ''what do they do for work again?''

Lia- ''well my dad works at a college and my mom works at a hospital and in the summer time they run a summer camp''

Rory- ''oh really which camp?''

Lia- ''Camp Waziyatah where bug juice was filmed you know that show on disney?''

Rory- ''oh yea that used to be one of my favorite shows she giggles I think that;s the camp where my parent's met actucally''

Lia-''yea its a lot of fun there I love it I went there until I got to old to go but I'm hoping this summer after graduation that I can go back there and work as a counselor this summer you should try and come up I would love to introduce you to everyone''

Rory- ''ok I'll think about it''

Lia- ''ok''

The girl's get what they need and pay then walk back home Back at the house when the girls get home Lia and Rory go into her room and helps Rory pack

Rory- ''MOM WHERE'S MY SKI STUFF?'' she yells because Lorelai is out doing laundry outside the kitchen

Lorelai- comes over ''I don't know did you check your closet?''

Rory- ''yea it's not here but I did find my bathing suite for the hot tub''

Lorelai- ''ok let me go look in the front closet she looks up and pulls a box down GOT IT she yells back and then brings it over to Rory's room and helps her fold everything so it all fits in her suitcase and then zips it''

Rory- ''ok that's done''

Lorelai- ''um what about your other clothes that are in the dryer?''

Rory- ''oh shoot well I guess I will just have to unpack and repack everything later''

Lorelai- ''ok''

Later on the clothes dry and Lorelai and Rory unpack and repack the suitecase then they all have a movie night and go to bed early because they have to get up at 5am the next day


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the morning upstair's Lorelai's alarm goes off at 5am she groans and opens her eyes and grumb;es then hits it off then just lies there for a minute then gets up and makes her way downstair's and throw's Rory's door open

Lorelai- ''Rory Lia it's 5am and time to get up if you wanna have time to shower,get ready, then go to Luke's for breakfast before you hit the road''

Rory- groans then gets up and gets out of bed and starts to find her clothes

Lorelai- ''good morning sleeping beauty I trust you slept well?''

Rory-''mmm'' she groans and takes her clothes and goes upstair's to go and take her shower then after her shower she comes back downstair's and rips her comforter and pillows off her and bed

Lia- ''ow damnit what the hell Rory it's cold''

Rory- ''get up go take your shower''

Lia- ''ok I'm going'' she goets up and grabs her clothes and goes upstair's to take her shower

Rory- starts to drag her stuff out of her room towards the front door

Lorelai- ''do you need some help?''

Rory- ''No I got it she opens the door and takes everything out to Lia's truck and stuff's everything into the trunk then comes back inside omg it's brr so freaking cold out''

Lorelai- ''well yea it's winter in connecticut what do you expect and I bet it's not going to be any warmer up in the mountain's it's probably going to be a lot colder where you're going''

Lorelai and Rory wait downstair's for Lia to take her shower downstair's

Lia- finally comes down all ready to go

Rory-'' ready... let's go''

The girl's leave the house lock up and go out to Lia's truck

Lorelai- goes to get into the backseat

Rory- ''no mom you ride in the front with Lia''

Lorelai- ''you sure?''

Rory- ''yea''

Lia- ''yea Lorelai it's ok I don't bite orsmell I just took a shower I'm squeaky clean''

Lorelai- ''ok'' she laughs

They all get in Lia's truck and head over to Luke's for breakfast


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At Luke's the girls get out of the truck and head inside the diner

Rory- ''Hey Luke''

Lorelai- ''Hi Hun'' she kisses him

Rory- ''oh Lia this is my step father Luke...Luke this is my roommate Lia''

Luke- ''Hi it's nice to finally meet you''

Lia- ''Hi you too she smiles''

The girls all sit down at a table

Luke- ''coffee?''

Rory- ''yes please...coffee Lia?''

Lia- ''oh yea sure coffee sounds great''

Luke- pours thenm all coffee... ''you want your usual's?''

Rory- ''yes please and could you make them extra speedy today Lia and I are going to the mountain's to ski this weekend and we wanna get there early so we can get a jump on getting to the slopes early''

Luke- ''sure you got it... so skiing huh have you even been skiing before?''

Rory- ''yes and Luke the pancakes please''

Luke- ''ok'' he walks away from the table to start thier pancakes and then comes back a little bit later with the plate's of food

Luke- ''here eat up and enjoy'' he puts the plates infront of them more coffee?

Rory- ''yes please and thanks Luke''

Lia- ''thanks Luke''

Lorelai- ''thanks hun''

The girls eat breakfast then after the finish

Lorelai- ''ok I should really get to work''

Lia- ''yea we should get going to the slopes before the lines get bad''

Rory- ''yea''

Luke- ''heading out?''

Rory- ''yea we are we need to get to the mountain's''

Lia- goes to pull out some money

Luke- ''oh no first time customers on the house''

Lia- ''oh thank you Luke'' she sips her coffee

Rory- ''ok we should really get going''

Luke- ''wait coffee to go for the road'' he pours them all each a coffee to go cup

Rory- ''ok thanks Luke bye mom'' she gives her a kiss on the cheek ''bye Luke''

Lia- ''bye Lorelai bye Luke''

Lorelai- ''bye girls have fun and hunnie call me later tonight please''

Rory- ''I will''

Luke- ''have fun skiing drive safe and be safe on the mountain''

Rory- ''we will''

The girls leave the diner and get into Lia's truck and drive off

Luke- sits down at the table with Lorelai... ''so are they meeting boys?''

Lorelai- ''what are you talking about and I don't know''

Luke- ''well I kind of picked up on something thier like she's hiding something from you with the leaving so quickly?''

Lorelai- ''well they wanna start skiing early and they probably arn't meeting any boys they are just excited and just want to ski relax and veg out and enjoy thier weekend''

Luke- ''come on 2 college aged girl's with a whole house to themselves and no parental vision means the more reason to have a party and invite cute guys''

Lorelai- ''so... so what it's what college kid's are suppossed to do right drink, party, hangout with really cute guys?''

Luke- ''yea I guess your right but that's not Rory''

Lorelai- ''Luke please calm down they are good kid's and they will be careful they deserve to have fun they work hard at Yale and I really should get to work more coffee please''

Luke- ''fine here'' he pours her more coffee in her coffee to go cup

Lorelai- ''ok I need to go thanks for the coffee'' she kisses him ''I'll see you later hun''

Luke- ''ok''

Lorelai- leave's the diner

Luke- watches her leave then goes back to work


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On the highway

Lia- ''so Luke seem's like a realy great a nice guy''

Rory- ''oh yea he really is a great guy and a great father figure in my life since my real dad was never really part of my life the whole time I was growing up and mom and Luke are really happy together''

Lia- ''that's great he really does seem like the right guy for her he is exactly like her in everyway''

Rory- ''laughs oh yea I guess I noticed that too when they started dating like 3 years ago they just got married a couple of months ago''

Lia- ''wow we're you in the wedding?''

Rory- ''yea or course my best friend Lane and I we're bride's maid's and my mom's best friend Sookie was the maid of honor and her kid's were the flower girl and ring barrer''

Lia- ''aww cute''

Rory- ''yea I have pictures on my phone that I can show you later''

Lia- ''ok''

Rory- ''Oh My God I'm starving!''

Lia- laughs ''Rory we just ate a huge breakfast like an hour ago''

Rory- ''I know but I'm hungry now and a Gilmore Girl and I can eat and cannot be denied food''

Lia- ''ok ok I'm going what do you want to eat?'' She speed's to the next exit

Rory- ''I don't know anything and also somewhere that has a bathroom because I really have to go''

Lia- ''ok I'm with you on that'' She pulls into a mcdonald's

They hop out of the truck and go inside to go to the bathroom then order a lot of food for the rest of the 2 hour ride then get back into the suv

Lia- ''you ok now?''

Rory- y''ea thanks let's go I'm so excited it's going to be a nice weekend and we're going to have a great time and I cannot wait to see your house''

Lia- ''no problem and yea it is and yea the house is pretty nice to'' she laughs

They drive the rest of the 2 hours up to the house


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the house the girl's get out of the truck and go on into the house to go to the bathroom once again then go back out and get thier stuff from the truck to bring it inside and start to unpack once they unpack

Lia- ''ready to hit the slopes?''

Rory- ''yup let's go''

The girls get on all thier ski gear and get back in the truck and head to the mountain

At the mountain the girl's rent ski's then get a locker to put thier wallet's and cell phone's in while they go skiing then go outside and get thier ski's on and head over to one of the lift's that takes them to the top of the mountain... in line the girl's start talking about thier future's after graduation

Lia- ''so what are you going to do after graduation have you decided yet?''

Rory- ''oh I hope to do some kind of writting/journalism that's like being a CNN foreign news coorespondent like Christiane Amonpour I have always dreamed to be just like her and hopefully meet her someday but I will take whatever I can get who can give me job after looking at my resum'e I will even take working at a major daily that's why I pursued my career in journalism at Yale''

3 guys turn around infront of them

Guy- ''excuse me did I just hear you say you go to Yale?''

Rory- ''yea yes we do why?

Guy- ''oh well we went to Yale too we graduated last year Hi I'm Logan and these are my buddies Colin and Finn''

Rory- ''oh Hi I'm Rory and this is my roommate Lia''

They all meet each other

Logan- ''so your major is journalism so was mine''

Rory- oh really then how come I never see you in the news room?

Logan- pff Please it was my father's dream that I follow in his footstep's but I had other thing's to do with my time I hated being in that place just to please Mitchum

Rory- Mitchum...Mitchum she thinks... Mitchum Huntzberger the news paper guy?

Logan's that's my father and I'm his failure son

Rory- ''your a huntzberger your dad owns like a million newspapers?''

Logan- ''yes you want me to hook you up you would make a cute couple''

Rory- ''No Thank You... but I couldn't mind hooking up with you'' she mumbles

Logan- ''what was that?''

Rory- ''nothing'' she smiles

Logan- ''would you and your friend like to ski with us today?''

Rory- ''oh yea sure I would like that that would be great!''

Logan- ''great!''

Lia and Finn keep smiling at each other

Rory- ''hey Lia snap out of it'' she snaps her fingers in front of her face

Lia- ''oh what huh?'

'  
Rory- would you mind if we skiied with them today?

Lia- ''No absoutely not not at all'' she smiles at Finn ''god he's gorgous!''

Rory- ''who Finn?'

Lia- ''yes!''

Rory- ''we just met these guy's''

Lia- ''so what we know them already go with it''

Rory- ''ok''

They all get on the lift together infront of the boys since the boys let the girl's go first ahead of them

Lia- ''these guy's are really cute''

Rory- ''yea...yea I know they are''

Lia- ''ok so maybe we should invtite them back to the house afterwards to hangout with us and they can come in the hotub with us I think they would just die to us 2 hot girls together in our bikni's?''

Rory- laughs ''sure yea fine why not then we can get to know them a little closer?''

Lia- ''ok I'll ask them''

Rory- ''good... I mean no wait let's see if they ask us if we would like a ciffee or something first because I could really go for one right about now''

Lia- ''ok good idea''

They all get off the lift and ski down the hill together in a line


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They finally get to the top of the hill and take a picture of the breath taking view then ski down all together...at the bottom of the hill

Rory- ''ok I could really use a break to get some coffee and use the ladies room''

Lia- ''yea me too''

Logan- ''ok''

They all go into the lodge and Rory and Lia go to thier locker to get thier wallet's and come back and both Rory and Lia go to pull out some money

Logan- ''oh no on me ladies''

Rory- ''thanks Logan''

Lia- ''yea thanks Logan''

Rory- ''ok I really need to use the rest room''

Lia- ''ok yea me too''

Rory- ''we'll be right back''

Logan- ok he goes to get them both a coffee Finn and Colin go to find them a table with 5 chair's

The girl's come back and go over and sit at the table with Colin and Finn

Logan- comes back with 2 coffee's ''here ladies''

Rory- ''thank you Logan''

Lia- ''thank you Logan your so sweet wow 2 free coffee's in one day!''

Rory- ''it's great isin't it?''

Lia- ''yea so great!''

Logan- sits down

Rory- nudges Lia

Lia- ''now?''

Rory- nods

Lia- ''ok...um boys Rory and I we're wondering what you we're doing tonight and if you would like to come back to our place and hangout and have some dinner and would like to join 2 hot girl's in bikni's in the hottub?''

Logan- ''boy's would you like to do that?''

Finn- ''sound's wonderful''

Colin- ''I'm in''

Logan- ''we'll be there''

Lia- ''great!''

They finish thier coffee's

Rory- ''ok I'm up for more runs''

Lia- ''me too!''

They ski until it turns to dusk and gets colder,windier,and foggy... at the bottom of the hill


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

at the bottom of the mountain...

Rory- ''ok I'm up for one last run before the night is over whose with me?''

Logan- ''Rory no it's getting dark, and is getting colder amd foggy and who knows what the visibility is like up there''

Rory- ''I don't care I have to go one more time before we leave''

Lia- ''Rory No seriously what if something happen's to you and your not suppossed to ski by yourself anyway your always suppossed to ski with a buddy that's like the first thing they teach you in ski school!''

Rory- ''pfff come on that's crap you really believe that I see people skiing by themselves all the time come on you gotta take risks and chances it's the thrill and rush you get just by doing it''

Lia- ''Logan help me here I don't think I'm getting it through to her on how dangerous the conditions are right now''

Rory- doesn't listen and starts to make her way over to the lift

Logan- ''wait stop take off your ski's your not going anywhere!''

Rory- ''stop bluffing of course I'm going''

They all start to follow her

Rory- ''I though you said you weren't coming?''

Lia- ''we can't let you go alone if something happens to you your mom will never forgive me for bringing you here''

Rory- ''it wouldn't be your fault I'm the one's idea it was to do this I'm a thrill seeker''

They all make thier way over to the lift and get on and start going up the mountain getting hit in the face with hold snow and ice and wind


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They get to the top of the mountain and start to skidown and the visibility get's worse then all of a sudden

Rory- panicks because she can't see anything because it's like a white out and she can only see the tree's in the wood's so she head's over looseing control of her ski's and hit's a tree Logan,Finn, and Colin- ''Rory!''They all scream!

Rory- starts to scream ''OW MY LEG I THINK IT'S BROKEN I HEARD A SNAP!''

Logan- ''oh my god ok hang on stay calm ace Colin Lia you guys ski down and get the ski patrol up here immediately Finn and I will stay here with her''

Lia- ''ok''

Colin and Lia ski down and try and find the ski patrol back up the mountain it starts to get colder

Logan- unzips his jacket and sits behind rorys head and outs her head up to his chest to keep her warm Lia and Colin find the ski patrol and both hop on the back of thier ski mobile's and go up the hill

Lia- ''LOGAN RORY FINN!'' she calls because she can't see a thing because it's a complete white out

Finn- ''LIA!'' he calls

Lia- ''over there'' she points

They go over and lift Rory onto the sled and they all get all on the back of the ski mobile's and bring Rory down the mountain to first aid and call an ambulence to get her to the nearest hospital then goes to get Rory's cell phone from thier locker to call Lorelai


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At the Inn Lorelai's cell phone starts to ring and she looks at it and it says Rory's number she smiles and answers it

Lorelai- ''hey kid how's the ski trip weekend going are you having fun?''

Lia- ''Hi Lorelai It's Lia'

Lorelai- ''oh why are you calling me from Rory's phone?''

Lia- ''because something happened but she's alright'

Lorelai- ''of course she's alright why wouldn't she be alright?''

Lia- ''because there was an accident we're still at the mountain and Rory is in first aid but there's an ambulence on it's way to take her to the hospital''

Lorelai- ''what what do you mean that there was an accident what kind of accident?''

Lia- ''she panicked and skied into the woods and starts to scream bloody murder grabbing her leg say its broke and that there was a snap''

Lorelai- ''what happened Lia?''

Lia- ''all I know is that she's gonna be fine we are gonna take her to the hospital and we don't know what the damage is right now it was foggy and we went for 1 more run and we told her no but we went and that's what happened''

Lorelai- ''omg does she need us to come up?'

Lia- ''no it's starting to snow and everything is starting toice over look we're gonna take good care of her and bring her back to the house after we go to the hospital there's no way of getting here tonight I'll have her call you in the morning''

Lorelai- 'ok well call us if anything changes and she ends up needing us''

Lia- ''I will bye she hangs up''

Rory- ''what about your truck?''

Lia- ''shh relax'' ''Logan would you mind driving the truck behind the ambulence so I can go with Rory here my are keys''

Logan- ''yea sure no problem''

The ambulence gets to the mountain and they load Rory and Lia in the drive to the hospital with Logan,Colin, and Finn all following behind the ambulence


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Back at the Inn after Lorelai hang's up with Lia

Sookie- ''what's wrong hunnie?''

Lorelai- ''that was Lia something happen to Rory on the slopes?''

Sookie- ''oh my god is she okay?''

Lorelai- ''from the sounds of it no all I know is that theres an ambulence on the way to the ski resort to take Rory to the hospital ok I should go tell Luke''

Sookie- ''go sweetie!''

Lorelai- ok I'm gone she runs over to Luke's and barges into the diner

Luke- ''Whoa Whoa Whoa calm down Lorelai slow down what's wrong?''

Lorelai- '' Lia just called me Rory's hurt and is on her way to the hospital right now''

Luke- ''What!''

Luke- ''What do you mean she's hurt hurt how how bad is it do they need us to get up there?''

Lorelai- ''Lia said it sounded like a broken leg''

Luke- ''oh my god what hospital is she at?''

Lorelai- ''I don't know oh my god she must be so scared right now''

Luke- ''I'm sure she's gonna be ok she's got Lia with her''

Lorelai- ''yea I guess your right ok I need coffee''

Luke- ''ok here'' he pours her a cup

Lorelai- ''thanks'' she slips her coffee

Luke- ''everything's gonna be ok'' he squeeze's her hand to comfort her

Lorelai- just nods

Luke- walks away

Lorelai- watches him and just drinks her coffee


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

At the hospital they get Rory into the emergency room to gether checked out and give her some groggy medicine to keep her calm the take her x-ray and cat scan then put a purple cast on her leg from her upper thigh all the way down her leg to her foot and stick a sock on her foot to keep it warm then get her to the recovery room

Lia- ''hey sweetie how ya doing I called your mom to let her know what happened and I told her you will call her in the morning''

Rory- ''Logan'' she says groggily without really realzing what she said

Lia- ''ok I'll get him'' she goes out and get's Logan and he comes into the room

Logan- goes over to the bed ''hey Ace'' he rubs and kisses her head

Rory- ''Logan are you my boyfriend?'' She asks him

Logan- is shocked by the words that just came out of her mouth

Logan- ''would you like me to/do you want me to be your boyfriend?

Rory- nod's

Logan- ''ok I guess I am your boyfriend'' he kisses her ''you see how great this is going so far?''

Logan- ''I'm going to make an excellent boyfriend?''

Rory- smiles and just looks at him and hold's his hand


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

At 9:00 the hospital finally releases Rory and Logan wheel's her out of the hospital to Lia's truck and helps her get in

Lia- ''do you wanna sit in the back with Rory and I will drive?''

Logan- ''ok yea sure''

Colin and Finn get in Logans car and follow Lia, Rory, and Logan to the house Halfway to the house

Lia- looks back ''how she doing?''

Logan- ''she's groggy but I think she's feeling really good right about now'' he smiles

Lia- ''ok''

When they get to the house Logan takes her out of the truck in his arms and bring's her into the house

Logan- ''what do you want me to do with her?''

Lia- ''um take her upstair's get her into her pajama's and get her into bed''

Logan- ok he carries her upstair's in a fireman's carry and gently lays her on the bed then starts to look for her pajama's then finally finds them in her suitcase and bring's them over to the bed and put's them down on the bed next to Rory and carefully lift's Rory's shirt off of her and put's on her pajama shirt then undoes her jean's and pull's them off and takes a minute to admire how perfect she is then puts her pajama pant's on her ver her cast and tucks her in bed and kisses her head gently

Rory- ''Logan...'' she reaches for him... ''don't leave me''

Logan- ''wouldn't dream of it'' he climbs into bed next to her and turns off the light ''g-night Ace'' he says and covers them both up and hold's Rory close then goes to sleep


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Back downstair's

Lia- ''I wonder how Rory and Logan I'm gonna go check on them I'll be right back finny''

Finn- ''ok love''

Lia- goes upstair's and peeks in through the crack of the door that is slightly open and smiles as she see's Rory snuggled in Logan's arms against his chest so she quitely goes back downstair's and turns off the light's and lays back down on the air mattress with Finn

Finn- ''how is she love?''

Lia- ''she's snuggled in Logan's arm's good night I love you Finny'' she kisses him

Finn- ''I love you too love'' he kisses her back

They cuddle in each other's arm's and Finn hold's Lia protectively close to him


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

In the morning Lia starts to wake up first

Lia- ''Finny wake up sweetie'' she wakes him gently

Finn- ''what's wrong Love go back to sleep he goes back to sleep it's early''

Lia- ''no come on get up please I wanna make breakfast before Rory and Logan get up and I want you to come to the store with me please''

Finn- ''ok fine I'm up'' he deflates the air mattress and puts in in the closet then fold's the blankets and puts them on the couch next to a sleeping Colin

Lia- grabs her jacket and keys

Finn- grabs his jacket

They leave the house to go to the store together


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Later on that morning Rory wakes to the smell of bacon and coffee

Rory- ''Logan wake up breakfast''

Logan- ''good morning to you too sunshine how are you feeling this fine morning?''

Rory- ''fine Logan I'm hungry!''

Logan- ''so what you're saying is that you would you like me to carry you downstair's to get some breakfast?''

Rory- ''yes now Logan please!''

Logan- ''ok fine come on'' he picks her up and carries her downstair's Downstair's

Lia- ''good morning I hope your hungry!''

Rory- ''wow good morning when did you get up and have time to do all this?'' She see's a whole buffet of breakfast food's like bagels,pancake's,french toast,waffles,fruit,yogurt,cinnamon buns,bacon,eggs,sausage,has brown's and or cold cereal

Logan- puts her down on a chair gently

Logan- ''you want some coffee Ace?''

Rory- ''yes and orange juice too please''

Logan- ''goes to pour her some''

Finn- ''good morning love'' he kisses her cheek

Rory- ''morning Finny''

Colin- ''HI Rory!''

Lia- ''well dig in everyone help yourself's how are you feeling Rory?''

Rory- ''oh I'm ok a little sore but not bad just kind of tired still but I slept great it's the best sleep I've gotten in a while''

Logan- hand's her coffee juice, and a plate of food

Rory- ''hey thanks Logan''

Lia- ''don't forget to call your mom after breakfast too I told her you would call her this morning''

Rory- ''oh yea right I will remember do to that thanks''

Lia- ''and Logan how'd you sleep?''

Logan- ''great Lia!'' he sip's his coffee

Lia- ''good glad to hear it''

They all eat together and after breakfast the boy's help Lia clean up then Finn and Colin leave to go back to thier and Logan's place to get all thier bag's and stuff to bring back to Lia's to spend the rest of the vacation weekend with the girl's


End file.
